Suck My Blood, Suck Your Sanity
by garaXxXhinata69
Summary: Naruto is forced to leave his friends and be relocated to Kohana. He's captured by a cold hearted vampire who thinks he owns him. Dosen't he know that you can't break a kid who's too stupid to ever give up? SasukeXNaruto vampfic. dont own naruto.
1. Prolouge

**This will be a vampire fic and SasukeNaruto. The first chapter is just the prolouge, putting things in place for the actual plot to begin. Also, I actually have an awsome plot for this, so keep reading. Just a warning, but I'm not the type to just make two people fall in love instantly. I make it a lot more complicated than that.**

**enjoy! **

* * *

PROLOGUE

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. Instead of doing his usual smile at the sun, he frowned. It was morning, the beginning of the new day. For him, it also happened to be the end of his happiness. Today he had to leave.

After letting out a yawn and stretching a little, he looked over to his companion with whom he was sharing the couch. Her head was leaned against his shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around him, fingers weakly clutching his clothing. He and Sakura had stayed up all night together. They had made sure to make his last hours here count. All of the fun had led to them crashing on the couch.

Naruto started to play with Sakura's lovely, bubble-gum pink hair. He would miss her spunky style as well as her hot personality. Sakura had been one of the first to acknowledge his existence. Although she was a bit hot-blooded, she stood up for and believed in Naruto; even when she was the only one. If Sakura was with him, Naruto knew that he would never be alone. But that was the problem; Sakura wouldn't be with him.

As he began to braid her hair, Naruto's hand slipped, and he pulled a little too hard on Sakura's pink tresses. Her lids instantly opened, revealing shocking electric green eyes. Before he knew it, Naruto felt a crushing force hit his cheek.

"Ow! Don't just hit people for no reason!" Naruto winced in pain.

"I did have a reason!" Sakura threw back; she woke up fast. "You shouldn't go around yanking on people's hair either!"

Naruto pouted. "It was an accident!" his expression changed, "I was actually enjoying watching you sleep. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were an angel." He smiled at the end. Sakura smiled too.

"Thank y- wait! What's that supposed to mean! 'If I didn't know you better', what are you trying to say!?" Sakura had her signature fierce look in her eyes. Naruto just looked up at her with the foxy grin that only he could pull off. In instants they were both laughing their heads off.

That was just kind of the way the relationship worked. No Matter how much they messed with one another, they still loved each other to pieces. When the goings got tough, they always knew who to lean on. It was perfect, and in the next hour, it was gone.

When Naruto and Sakura were assured they could breathe again, they sat up on the couch. Naruto rubbed his cheek to make sure it wasn't bleeding. The expression on Sakura's face suddenly darkened. She was looking at the clock.

"Naruto," She spoke as she gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. At least they were normally his sparking blue eyes; now they were the dull and dark pools, which he just happened to see out of.

"I know."

"I…you…" Sakura's head fell down, letting her hair fall down to cover her face. Even though it was completely obvious that she was crying, Sakura tried to hide the hot droplets of water that were raining from her eyes. She always had to be strong.

Naruto lifted her chin up and gave a warm smile. He pressed his lips onto hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his lean frame. She hugged him with all her brutal strength, as to say what she felt: 'I don't want to let you go'. Naruto responded by deepening the kiss, translating to: 'neither do I'. Their eyes stayed locked on each other the whole time, not wasting the chance of looking upon one another for even a moment longer.

However, when they heard the creak of the Naruto's apartment door, both of them looked away from each other and to the entrance. There, there stood an attractive blood-red head with an awesome haircut, punk edge, and killer eyes. Yup. That was Gaara.

He skipped any form of greeting; they knew why he was here. "I'm sorry to ruin you're little 'moment' here, but I gotta take Naruto to the train station." Gaara failed to smile at his attempt to lighten the blow. It was time for Naruto to leave, how could that impact be lessened?

Gaara was every bit as devastated by Naruto's moving/ forced removal as Sakura. The boy was only ninety-nine percent of his everything. Just as Sakura had saved Naruto from his darkness, Naruto had saved him from his. Both of them had been abused and hated. Both of them were born with less than nothing. Naruto was the only one who could ever really begin understand, or even comprehend Gaara. But now Naruto had to leave, and it was because of the one thing that made them so alike. Having a demon sealed within you.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I have to go now."

"I know." Her tears were dried streaks on her face. His last memory of her wouldn't include salt water.

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"Don't let that big forehead of yours hold you back."

She broke out in sobs.

"Na- na- naruto y-y-ou i-d-d-diot. Y-y-our s-ss-ooo s-s-t-tuupid," she gasped "I'll m-m-miss you s-soo much!" Apparently the tears couldn't be held back. The sadness was too overwhelming. Naruto held Sakura for one more time.

"Let's go," Gaara finally said, making himself make Naruto leave.

The car ride to the train station was like counting down the minutes to your unavoidable death. Now they knew what cancer felt like. Well, with cancer, when the time ran out your suffering came to an end. Naruto's situation was only going to get worse. And it was, fast. He had already said goodbye to one of the two people in the world who gave a damn about him. one to go.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto whispered.

Gaara looked at the blonde. "Yes."

"I'm sorry." ... "You know, for screwing everything up."

Gaara's eyes grew angry; his fists clenched as he answered, "Don't be stupid Naruto. This isn't your fault; You had the power, and you used it. It was the right choice, no matter what shit they give you for it"

The reason Naruto was being forced to leave his village was simple. Two days ago he had been walking on the very road they were driving on now. It was night, and the only lights for a mile were the traffic directors. There was a little kid, Konahamaru, who was standing on the other side of the street. As Naruto was waiting for the 'walk' sign to light up, the kid ran into the frenzy of blind, speeding cars. The boy was going to get himself killed. Naruto didn't even hesitate; his eyes turned red in a split second and the crimson flames engulfed his body.With god-speed he leapt in front of the kid, stopping the cars as they crashed into himself, his new wounds healing instantly.

Almost a hundred people had seen him release his demon that night. The next day the local government payed him a little visit. Naruto then learned that he was "a threat to the safety and security of the village's citizens". The mayor told him to be gone in two days, or it would mean his permanent confinement. Who knew that you could ruin you're life by saving one?

Naruto stared out the window for the rest of the trip. He wanted to soak in the place, before it was all gone from view. The Jerk of the car being parked soon forced him to snap out of his daze. They were at the train station.shit.

Gaara quickly hopped out and walked around to open the car door for Naruto. When the blond was outside they walked through the entrance together, going through the motions blankly. The nothingness stopped when they reached the terminal.

"Naruto. We have five minutes," Gaara sadly stated.

"yeah. I guess this is the end."

Gaara tensed. "Don't say that," he whispered, rummaging through his pocket. His hand came out with a beautiful golden chain in it. "Here, this is for you," Gaara tried to smile as he offered it to Naruto. "It's from me and Sakura; the three charms on it represent each of us. A heart for me, a blossom for sakura, and the middle one is for you."

Naruto stared at the necklace with tears brimming his eyes. He forced Gaara into a warm embrace. "Thank you. I'll never take it off, I swear. I'll never forget what we are."

Gaara cried too as he looked behind Naruto's shoulder. "It's here. The train."

Naruto slowly slipped out of his arms and boarded the train. He spoke his last words as the automatic doors shut.

"I love you. Believe it."

* * *

**specific criticism please  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got a lot of story alerts and favorites for the first part, so i wrote this really quickly. Thanks a lot to the people who revie**wed.

**enjoy! **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

A dark haired boy leaned hands in pockets against the walls of the Konoha train station. His layered raven locks were cut almost too perfectly, framing his face with direct precision. His face. It was so clear and pure, too beautiful to be human. Deep red eyes completed his flawless being.

The boy began to tap his fingers against the red brick wall, glaring at absolutely nothing. He was thinking hard while at the same time trying to block out the world around him. Ignoring all the looks and whispers from passing members of the female gender was a task in itself.

Of course, though he wished so badly to just rip their heads off, the interest in him was completely justified. Not only was his face gorgeous, but the boy's body was to die for. Black converse, faded, tight skinny jeans wrapped around his strong legs, a piano belt hugging perfect hips, a striped shirt showing off hard abs, with a gleaming necklace that brought out his eyes. The kid was a born heartbreaker.

As the boy was getting even more agitated, a figure was confidently approaching him. The figure, who now revealed him self to be a young man, looked just like him, but with a more aged look and, of course, not as cool hair. Only when he grew a little less than five feet away did the boy show any signs of acknowledging his presence. The man positioned himself directly in front of the boy and threw him a serious look.

"Sasuke," the man said flatly.

"Itachi," the boy, Sasuke, shot back. The anger in his voice was unmistakable.

"I'm guessing you haven't managed to capture any humans yet," Itachi stated. "We don't have all the time in the world you know."

Sasuke twitched, clearly annoyed. "I know the time limits!" he snapped. "I'm going to get the passengers off the next train!"

"Good. Then get it done," said Itachi as he turned to leave. He took a few slow steps and then disappeared. Sasuke grunted as he repositioned himself on the wall.

'Tch. I swear I'm going to end up killing him one day,' he said silently to himself. Didn't his brother know that he was just as respected as he was? Of course he did, Itachi was just trying to screw with him. Sasuke shook his head, returning to his "glaring at everything" antics.

This was the most annoying season of every year; the hunt. It was pretty much exactly what it sounded like, except it didn't involve deer and bears, or even humans carrying guns. No, this was the hunting of humans themselves. By vampires. Sasuke was a vampire. His red eyes and never beating heart were proof. He fed off of blood. Now he was participating in the event of gathering food.

The hunt went on for two weeks annually. During this time vampires came out of their secluded region to gather enough "supplies" to last an entire year. The captured humans would be taken back home with them, and treated as property until the moment came for them to be consumed. The blood had to be fresh, so of course all victims were kept alive till needed.

Different from other vampires, Sasuke did not like the "live" part. The only purpose his "food" had for him was just that, food. He didn't use his humans for pleasure, entertainment, or even labor. Why would you want to be around those weak creatures for any more time than required? They were disgusting, the way they cried and screamed, and begged for mercy. Sasuke just kept them locked up in cages, and only took them out when he was hungry.

Lights on the outside of the tracks lit up. A huge, long white train came to a halt at the station. Sasuke quickly pushed off of his resting place on the wall. He remained expressionless as he walked toward the soon-to-be opening doors. His prey was here; it was time to begin the hunt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto stared blankly out the train window, running his hands up and down the smooth gold chain that hung around his neck. Though technically he was looking outside, the only things Naruto was seeing were flashes of Gaara and Sakura. The memories spun around thousands of times in his head, never even giving him a chance to relax.

The train had about twenty five other passengers on it, leaving a lot of space for Naruto to isolate himself. The other people aboard paid no attention to his dead expression, which was fine with him. At least none of them were from his hometown. That would have been a killer.

As he continued to fool around with his necklace, Naruto paused when his finger reached the middle charm. Gaara had told him that the middle one represented him, but he hadn't actually checked to see what it was. Un-gluing his gaze from the window, Naruto wished he was able to smile as he laid his eyes upon the swirling orange bowl of Raman. Gaara and Sakura really had him down.

While admiring his new discovery, Naruto brought the charm closer to his face. Only then did he notice the marks that were etched on its surface; something was written there. Naruto squinted to make out the carefully scribed letters.

After a few moments of this, his entire expression suddenly changed. His eyes lit up with a new fire and his lips curled into a foxy grin. Naruto decided to do something as he read those three simple words: Never Give Up.

Gaara and Sakura didn't want him to be sad, even if they weren't there with him. Though it was true that right now he might be alone in this new hell, he wasn't going to give in. He wouldn't lose to his tears or his loneliness. Naruto would fight through this streak of bad luck that happened to be his life. Because he wouldn't let the one thing he still had left slip away. Hope.

Naruto closed his eyes. He silently thanked Gaara and Sakura for getting him back on his feet. Now it would be easy for him to relax though the entire two-hour ride that was remaining. So he drifted to sleep, slouching his body over a row of three vacant seats. The other passengers were probably looking at him weird, but none of that mattered to Naruto. He wanted to be pumped up for his fresh start.

Naruto slept for what seemed like only minutes when he was woken up by the jolt of the train. The time had apparently flown by while he rested; they were slowing down now. Naruto had almost arrived at his new home, Konoha.

He had actually had the choice of where he wanted to live; the government didn't care as long as he was gone. Even so, Naruto didn't feel as though he actually chose Konoha. In truth, it had been his only option, financially of course. Being orphaned at birth, he never exactly had any cash. Food and shelter had been a life long struggle for the boy. Konoha, although very far away, had the cheapest real estate around. Naruto doubted that the apartments were anything nice, but when had anything he owned ever been?

His eyes traveled to the gold chain hanging around his neck. Well, maybe he did have one nice thing. Naruto inwardly smiled as he vowed not only to protect his precious item itself, but also what it stood for.

The train now came to a complete stop. The passengers all stood up from their cramped positions and stretched their underused muscles. Naruto gingerly scooped up his duffle bag of possessions and headed to the line that was already beginning to form behind the exit door.

Looking through the window, he saw that outside there were very few other people. Naruto thought that was weird, seeing as this was a train station. People use these things to get around everyday, right? He brushed off the dangerous feeling in his gut, telling himself he was just tired, and waited for the automatic doors to open.

Only they never did. They remained shut. Someone even tried to pry it, but stopped when she realized it was impossible. The passengers began to complain and yell, they claimed that the doors must be broken. Naruto waited passively. What were a few more hours, putting off his new life?

Then the windows cracked open. Glass spilled everywhere as a cloudy substance filled the air. Naruto struggled to see his hand as he waved it in front of his face. After taking two breaths, clutching desperately on to the chain around his neck, his eyes closed, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Please review! Criticism and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heres the 2d chapter. I hope it comes through the way i wanted to, it was really hard to write. I aim not to disapoint.**

** enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Sasuke stared blankly as he heard the bodies drop. One, two, three, four. It seemed to go on for ever.

There had been just the right amount of 'food' on the train; in the twenties maybe. No trouble at all either, his methods were simple, quick, and effective. Sasuke barely had to lift a finger; just block the door and toss in some knock-out gas. Humans really were pathetic.

It took so little to make them completely defenseless. It really was surprising that they weren't extinct. For Vampires, gathering them every year to feed off of was little more than a game. The species was lucky that they could only take in half a person's amount of blood per month. Otherwise, the human race would certainly have been wiped out already.

After a couple more seconds of waiting, he walked up closer to the train. It would be less troublesome if everyone was knocked out. Sasuke removed the metal bar he had jammed in front of the door, and easily slipped his fingers between the sliding entrances. With a little effortless force, he opened the now broken door, making his way inside the train. The prey had been successfully captured; there wasn't much left to do.

Sasuke brushed his bangs back as he stared through the dark, smoky room. The gas did nothing to impale his eyesight, nor did it have any other effects; or maybe it would, if vampires ever had to breathe.

Sasuke scanned the unconscious bodies to check for any signs of death. He understood that humans, being so weak, sometimes failed to withstand these sort of things. It was always expected for some to die when using poisonous gas. That was part of the reason a large group had been targeted.

Thirteen not breathing. Sasuke only needed twelve; it was perfect. This actually made it a lot less annoying for him. He really hated un-useful things; extra baggage would have been a pain, just added screams that he didn't have to hear.

Itachi would be upset though; he somehow _enjoyed_ the extra yelling. His older brother _liked _being able to play around with more humans. Well next year _he_ could do the hunting, and _he_ could get as many useless victims as he wanted. At the moment, he was ready to get these where they belonged. Cages.

Sasuke swiftly sank a hand into his faded jean's pocket, taking out a sleek, black phone. Maybe humans could be 'not completely pathetic' sometimes if they managed to create useful things like cell phones. One in every million of them might have a good reason to continue living. He doubted it though.

Tapping each of the selected numbers, Sasuke held the device up to his ear. The ring tone sounded for less than a second before the call was answered.

"Sasuke," a voice sounded.

"Itachi. I have them. Hurry and bring the truck around." Sasuke said only what was needed before flipping the phone closed. The hunting season was almost over for them. Itachi would be here in no more than thirty minutes to get the bodies. He could wait till then.

Placing the phone back into his pocket, Sasuke stood boringly. For the moment, he was stuck in a room with a bunch of dead-looking people. This wouldn't be fun. Hopefully Itachi would come quickly; then he could leave city as soon as possible. Not that he particularly liked being at his home around other vampires either.

As he started to tap his fingers against the metallic walls, a nervous habit of Sasuke's, he once again scanned the train. It was good to know the faces of what you would be sucking the life out of for the next year. His eyes traveled throughout the seats and compartments. Sasuke's eyes suddenly stopped on a woman strewn across the floor, just like so many others. What caught his attention, though, was her huge, rounded lower stomach. The lady was pregnant.

That wouldn't work for Sasuke; they didn't have the means to take care of a person like that. A newborn baby wouldn't provide enough blood for the effort it took to keep it alive. A woman in labor would mean more yelling and medical provision; neither of which he could put up with. Sasuke disliked just giving food to the things.

He began to walk over to the helpless woman, effortlessly dodging and stepping over other bodies. He was going to get rid of the trash. Even Itachi would agree that it was best to finish this person, before she became a troublesome burden.

Soon Sasuke was standing over the woman. He was completely emotionless as he reached into his back pocket for a knife. Humans could be killed in so many ways, but a slit throat was probably the simplest. A gun would alert others, and the strangling process took far too long for Sasuke's patience level.

He looked at the soon dead female. She looked peaceful there, lying so openly on the ground. She was so oblivious to her coming death. How stupid. Sasuke didn't hesitate as he brought his arm back, to end this useless woman's life. He quickly thrust the knife forward so it could pierce her throat-only it didn't. There was no blood.

A powerful fist smashed into Sasuke's face. The knife was knocked to the floor by a sweeping kick.

"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard,"

He turned to stare at a blond boy, standing behind him, arm planted into his own face. Sasuke froze shortly in shock; it was impossible. The gas that was used knocked humans out for days. How could someone be conscious? Even if it were possible, there was no way a person would have any movement what so ever, no matter how limited. Yet this boy had not only proved he could move, but he had just punched him. It hadn't hurt Sasuke's rock hard skin, but it caught him off guard. That was bad enough.

The blonde boy slowly planted his body as a wall in front of him, cradling the young mother, making sure he could feel her shallow breaths. His fierce eyes were locked on Sasuke, carefully watching his every move. The kid looked no older than seventeen, but his gaze didn't show a speck of fear. Why wasn't he afraid?

Sasuke decided not to move for the moment. He couldn't understand this human, and that annoyed him. His gaze deepened on the blond. The teen's hair was perfectly messy, with a little bit of spikes in it. His eyes were a pure, icy blue, a thousand miles deep. Bright orange clothing covered his lean body, defined but small muscles.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing …y-you bastard," said the boy, once more struggling to speak; the gas was obviously still affecting him.

Sasuke began to hesitate before answering, than yelled inwardly at him self. He never hesitated. "I was just taking out the trash. Then my property punched me in the face."

Confusion was now mixed in with the boy's fierce expression. There was still no fear though. He would learn to be afraid once he understood the situation. Sasuke actually couldn't wait now, to see the boy in chains, begging for his own life. It was a new sensation.

The boy started hacking and coughing, but still did not break his gaze; then forced his answer, "T-trassh? You m-'cough'-ean this completely defenseless preg-'cough-cough'-nant girl? Her life 'cough' is worth a hundred times 'cough' yours. If you even think 'cough' of harming this wo-'cough'-man, rest assured. I will 'cough' tear you to p-pieces." He pulled his shirt over his mouth to speak easier, then continued, "And me, your property? Are you on drugs? You better leave before I have to take you down."

The teen's words almost made Sasuke smirk but he kept his emotionless complexion. The kid had no idea what he was dealing with. He spoke big words, they would have been stupid to say to anyone with an intention to kill, much more a vampire. Why wasn't he running away like all humans did in the face of danger? It made no sense. He was going against his nature.

Sasuke would make this boy want to run. He would show him how weak he was against himself, how no matter what he did, he would never be free. After all, the teen's life was now, and forever would be, his. He had chosen the wrong train to be on.

"Yes, that's the trash I mean," he stated plainly. Sasuke reached his arm out to the floor. His right hand quickly snatched up his fallen blade. It sliced the neck of the held girl before the blond could even react. "And why am I not in pieces?" he whispered as blood splashed up in blue eyes.

"You… bas"-

Sasuke knocked his hard fist into the boy's skull. The blond was out. The black vampire gazed freely at the face beneath him.

Humans could be beautiful.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he became of a presence, Sasuke immediately moved from his position near the blond. He picked up his knife, wiping it clean on the now dead woman's hair, and slid it carefully back into its place at his left thigh. He stood perfectly still, as if waiting for something.

"I know you're here Itachi. I've gotten all that we need, so let's go," Sasuke eventually said, his patience giving out. His brother appeared through the door with a smirk.

"You'll need to help me bind and carry the bodies to the car", Itachi stated like it was a fact. "We do need to get going though. The citizens might remember that all train stations are required by law to be open at all times," he said with a sarcastic undertone.

Sasuke caught on to the joke. He had wondered why there were no civilians around at the time of his attack; it was late at night, but it had still seemed a bit un-realistic. Itachi must have pulled some sort of prank to help him out. Using human stupidity to his advantage.

Both vampires began hauling the people they had just captured into a truck parked outside the station. With inhuman strength they speedily carried, bound, and chained each one. Sasuke took almost double the average time on the last one. He tied the person so completely that it was impossible for any movement.

"Afraid something's going to leave you?" Itachi asked, curiously.

Sasuke smirked at his brother. "You can't be too cautious." He turned to look at a blond teenager, now completely wrapped in chains, with boulders attached to his feet.

'what a dobe'

* * *

**sry for the ending. i kinda felt like i had to put a reference to the real thing, u know.**

**like? hate? Please review to tell me how i'm doing, or whatever you want.**

**review **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter took a little longer in coming, I guess i was kind of putting of writing it. I'm not sure if this is written very well, even for me, because i was too lazy too read over it**

**anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Two gleaming blue eyes suddenly lit up the dark compartment. After a deep yawn, Naruto began to shake his head furiously, trying to 'turn his sight on'. Why couldn't he see anything? His apartment was filled with twelve pane windows, and had no curtains, so why was there no light?

Then he remembered. His apartment was no longer in his possession; he had left and taken the train to Kohana. But what happened after that? Naruto didn't recall buying a new place, heck he didn't even recall getting off the train. That was it; the train. What had happened there?

That's right, he had fallen asleep, wait no, he had fallen unconscious. There was mist everywhere, and he was a victim of its gases. Now he got all this, but there was still some things than didn't make sense. Naruto knew where he went down; and it diffidently _wasn't_ in a pitch black windowless room.

How had he gotten here? The image of a pale face with blood red eyes ran though his mind. Dead eyes and that cruel expression, they were now circling inside his head. The psychotic boy, with raven hair, and the weapon. The cool look on his face as he sliced through his victim's throat. The blood that still stained his cheeks. Naruto was pulled out of his half-awake state. 'That bastard killed her'

The blond, for the first time, became aware of his immobile state as he tried to swing his fists through the air. There were chains wrapped around his entire body, and boulders attached to his ankles. The metal dug into his skin, almost making him squeak in pain. Naruto settled for biting his lip, till it bled.

"You're awake," a cold voice spoke, penetrating the silence. "Don't waste blood like that again."

Naruto recognized the tone instantly; it was him. The psychotic, murdering, dead eyed, cruel, pale, black-haired, kid with a knife. "You fucking bastard!" he spat back out in to the darkness, still unseeing. He writhed in his bindings, trying for a quick escape. They only tightened on his flesh.

"There's no point," the boy stated, following his actions, "I told you before; you are my possession."

"Is that what you think, that you can own peoples lives!? Like that girl back there!" the blond yelled, angry, "I don't know what you're doing with me or whatever, but I'm not yours." Just to go against him, Naruto began to struggle even more ferociously. He wasn't getting closer to freedom and it hurt like hell, but he was _not_ going to listen to this guy.

Behind all of this emotion, Naruto was still completely lost. What was this kid planning? Why had he tied him up like a prisoner? Why had he killed that woman? Where were all the other passengers? What was going to happen to him? All of these questions went through his head as he continued his to battle with impossibly tight metal chains.

The emotionless voice came again from the darkness, "Persistence and big words; none of this will change anything. You are completely helpless, and not in any position to be asking _me_ questions." Naruto accidentally flinched at the colder tone. The boy noticed, and continued, "Just know these things: You are powerless, you _are_ mine, and I could kill you at any second."

Naruto didn't reply this time. It seemed that those words had been completely ineffective on his efforts. The blonde hadn't stopped fighting against his bondage. More than all the pain, he felt most strongly the cool caress of gold around his neck. He couldn't see, nor could he trace his fingers over it, but the message it sent him still rang clearly through his ears.

Suddenly, chains wore through Naruto's last layer of skin. Blood dropped out, and he felt a cold hand roughly lift him up. The lights flashed on; the dark red eyes of the killer appeared before him. Other bodies, now visible to him, were surrounding him in a gray storage compartment. Naruto gagged; he was being held by his neck against a wall.

"I told you not to waste blood." The boy spoke harshly. "Listen to me."

The blond paid no attention to what was said as his body began to shake. All the passengers, they were scattered among the floor; their shallow breaths the only sign of life. A boy he had just seen killing a pregnant woman had him secured in a death grip, ready to choke him at any given time. Now that his eyes could see, he could understand the complete range of the situation. How Naruto wished to go back into the darkness.

The blond picked his head up, slowly, to stare into the eyes of the one grabbing his throat. He spoke in a quieter voice this time, "You've captured everyone. Why? What are you trying to do?" His blue eyes searched the face before him for an answer.

"I thought I said you were in no position to ask questions," replied the boy, after some time. His grip loosened a little bit "I think I might fill you in, though. Just so you can see how hopeless it all is."

Naruto held his tongue forcefully in his mouth, as feelings waved inside him. This black haired boy thought that he would just give up; that he had no real backbone. Well that was wrong. That wasn't Uzimaki Naruto. That wasn't what Gaara and Sakura wanted him to be. If he had ever done that, he probably wouldn't have made it this far. All the names, the abuse, the sticks, the stones; how they left him on the ground with tears in his eyes. Every time he lifted himself back on his feet. Naruto planned on this time being no different. He tried to suppress any fear he felt with a new, hard expression.

"That brave face. It will fall off after this," the black-haired teen said plainly after seeing the facial change.

A smile spread across the blue eyed teen's face. Cheek lines stretched, pupils wide, teeth flashing; his signature foxy grin. "Try me."

**Change POV**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was getting extremely annoyed at his captive. The blond boy was still going against everything he understood about humans. He hadn't acted in interest of his own life. The teen was afraid, but he was refusing to show it. Why was he doing that? Sasuke had seen him flinch, and felt him quiver. Pretending gets nothing done.

Just now the kid was_smiling_ at him. He actually _purposely_ tried to provoke him. This boy was making him think too much. Sasuke had never spent so much of his thoughts on one being, let alone a human. Just who did he think he was?

"I will wipe that grin of your face. Just watch me carefully," the black-haired teen said, as always, with no hint of emotion.

Sasuke, following his statement, leaned the boy against the truck walls. He smoothly began to make his way about the other bound bodies, glancing around their dead looking expressions. The blond boy let his smile fade into a strait line as he carefully followed Sasuke's every move.

Red eyes eventually stopped on a large, fat human male, spread out unconscious on the ground, like all the others. He walked, slowly, toward the man. He wanted the other teen to see his actions clearly, and remember them forever.

Sasuke kneeled down next to the man, facing the blond teen stuck on the wall. He felt almost exited as he got ready to make this kid's spine crackle with fear. The fat human's face was now cupped fiercely in his hands.

"What are you doing!? That guy has nothing to do with this; don't touch him!" The blond boy suddenly yelled. His voice was laced with concern. "Deal with me first."

Sasuke lifted his eyes from the man beneath him, and looked stoically at the boy. "hn. I don't take orders from my property." He fixed his eyes into a hard glare, "I'm showing you what's going on. You made it clear that you wanted an explanation; I'm nicely giving to you."

He moved his head back down to the man. Fangs appeared from his mouth, plunging into the fat victim's neck, all before the blonde could even make a motion in protest. Blue orbs watched wide eyed against the wall as a foreign creature sucked the blood out of a fellow member of the human race.

The boy stared blankly as stuttered words came through his mouth, "Who-…w-hat…the…f-fuck are you?"

"I think you know that." The black haired boy spoke plainly, even as he picked his head up from a man's torn throat. Sasuke didn't bother to wipe the blood from his chin, as it dripped, falling to the floor.

"A Vampire."

"Of course," he replied, looking at the stunned expression of the human in front of him. "That is why you belong to me," the blond's eyes widened, "You are my possession."

Now the kid knew how impossibly screwed he was. Sasuke had been waiting for this moment; the moment when this stupid boy would finally break down, and drop his useless act, waiting for the tears and screams of mercy. Maybe he would beg for him not to suck his blood. Maybe he would ask to be set free. All humans were pathetic. No exceptions.

The vampire waited, but the tears and screams never came.

"So; you like to stab people to death _and_ suck their blood out," The blond spoke with his head down. His blue eyes were glued to a golden chain that hung from his neck. "So you're pretty much just an all-around bastard."

Sasuke was annoyed. This kid really didn't give in; he was so unlike anything he had ever encountered before.

"I don't know what you _think_ you can accomplish with these words. If you ever listened you would know; big words get you nowhere. You _are_ scared."

"Shitless," the boy answered. "But that doesn't make a difference. Fear gets me no where." For the first time in a while, he moved his eyes from his necklace, and matched Sasuke's stare. "I'm not going to give up, especially not to you." He paused for a few seconds. "Bastard."

"I'll remember you said that, when I find you on your knees, begging for me not to bite you," The vampire replied stoically. Sasuke smoothly added, "And I can tell that you're confused as to how to address me, by this constant 'bastard' term. My name is Sasuke"

"Oh, okay." The blonds stare intensified. "Bastard."

Sasuke's emotionless face stayed firm. He gave a long stare before easily standing up; moving from his spot next to his previous victim. He had decided it was time to go back to the passenger section of the truck; where Itachi would be wondering what he had been doing all this time. This blond kid was also really confusing him, although he showed no sign of it. Sasuke needed some time to think. He wordlessly made his way toward the exit.

"My name's Naruto," the teen spoke up as Sasuke's back turned toward him. "Don't forget it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke silently entered the front of the vehicle. Itachi showed no sign of acknowledging his presence from his place at the wheel. Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't been noticed. The younger vampire took the seat next to his brother, beside the driver's seat. He waited for the mocking tone that was sure to come.

It came sooner than expected, "Did you have fun back there?" Itachi followed through with a smirk, "You were gone for quite a while."

The young teen shot an annoyed glance. "One of them became conscious, _again_. I was just curious."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Again? Is there a human who can withstand the gasses we used?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke replied truthfully, "The gas works, just his body processes it extremely quickly. It's almost inhuman; He was up only minutes after I threw the bomb. The kid is diffidently different."

The driver cocked his head towards his little brother, still controlling the vehicle perfectly, "You didn't just spend fifteen minutes figuring that out." His dark orbs flickered up, "What else happened. I heard voices."

Sasuke pushed into a deep glare. "Not really your business." He blinked just once, "All you need to know is that Naruto is mine."

Itachi's eyes actually widened. Sasuke himself was surprised at his words. He never cared about which humans were his. He had never specifically claimed, or even taken any interest in one. But this blond was screwing with his mind, and he was sure of what he wanted.

"Wow. You're finally growing up."

The younger teen gave a death glare, "Don't push me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review! I know i need to work on my writing skills and the plot, so just tell me what sucked. (Positive statements would also be appreciated) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah. and i thought the other chapters were hard to write. This one was impossible. So far it's my least favorite one, mainly because its just so boring. i think i'm loosing this story! If somehow you get through reading this, please state some ideas or whatever in a review. Seriously thx, bare with me here. **

* * *

Chapter Four

Sasuke sat, leaning far against the seat, in the front of a large truck. His crimson eyes were staring seemingly boredly through the windshield. "Seemingly boredly"; in reality his mind was racing through millions and trillions of random theories and questions. About half of these thoughts were involving a certain blonde human. Naruto. That was what he had called himself. The teenager was making his head go crazy.

"Sasuke."

The young vampire jerked slightly as his brother called his name. He had been so enticed by his thoughts that he had completely lost sight of his present surroundings. Sasuke relaxed quickly, and eyed Itachi, telling him to spit out whatever it was that was important.

Itachi tried to hide a smirk as he started speaking, "Surely you've noticed." He pointed to the gas petal, "The truck has stopped. We're here."

Slightly feeling stupid for not being as sharp as normal, the other opted to give no answer. He just let out a grunt of indifference, and looked away, out the window. They had arrived at the secluded vampire capital of the world. Oto.

It was home to most of their kind. Sasuke and Itachi lived in their own mansion here, filled with other, lower, vampires. They _were_ Uchiaha's, the most highly regarded family in the region, so of course they had assets.

The brothers easily exited the vehicle. They each made their way to the back of the truck. It was time to put away what they had gone so far to get. Itachi moved his hand to the latch that would open up to the back storage compartment, where all of the prisoners were being kept; most probably still unconscious.

He had only begun to turn the handle when his arm was slapped off its metallic surface.

Cold eyes flashed. "I'll take care of them." Sasuke's voice was freezing cold. "You should go."

Itachi decided it was best to leave. His little brother was not fun to be around when he was pissed off. He, his own relative, barley got away from times like those without a black eye. Those looked really terrible against his pale skin tone, so the older Uchiha silently made his exit; it's not like he really wanted to stay anyway.

Sasuke started to lift up the trunk once he saw Itachi's form begin to fade away. Now he could observe his blonde in peace and silence. Well, maybe not either of those, but at least he would be alone. He himself didn't understand why, but the thought of Naruto being around others made him feel…pissed off, annoyed?

It didn't matter though, because the kid was _his_. Now no one else would ever come to even know him. Naruto would be his alone until he died.

The raven mentally stiffened at his thoughts. He had been thinking of this human for hours. How could he have let this pathetic life form have such an effect on him. It was only because of his weird personality and stupidity that separated him from all intelligent life. That's what he told himself.

His strong hands lifted the trunk the rest of the way, until it was fully opened. Light shown inside, shining upon the tied up bodies.

Change POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto felt like he had been cooped up in the truck for hours. He had finally realized that he was in a vehicle after being tossed around a bit. He was convinced that his capturer had purposely gone over as many speed bumps and taken as many sharp turns as possible. Still, the blond bore with the pain. After all, it's not like he could do anything about it.

During the ride, he hadn't been able to do much more than silently curse at vampires and attempt to form a cross with his tongue, which was the only body part he could move. It really killed him to be so helpless.

What Naruto hated the most was not being able to do anything to save the other captured people. He couldn't even make out there forms in the darkness, to check if they were okay or reassure them. Were any of them awake? Were they even alive? The fat man certainly wasn't.

The blond teen also continually asked him self what Gaara or Sakura would do if they were in his position. Sakura probably would have broken the chains off already with her super-strength, and then beaten the crap out of this Sasuke guy. But then again, Sasuke was good-looking, Naruto couldn't deny that. Sakura might forget about their relationship, and run off to have little blood sucking babies.

He was right in the middle of imagining about Gaara when a bright light suddenly shot into the truck. He saw a dark, pale figure through squinted eyes.

"Bastard."

Sasuke climbed into the vehicle and stood emotionlessly in the middle of the now visible unconscious bodies. He stared at Naruto silently with his crimson eyes.

A little late in reaction, he spoke firmly, "From now on address me as Sasuke." The blonde scoffed noticeably at this. The vampire added, "Or I could cut out your tongue."

The tied up boy was again reminded of how helpless he was. The only reason he was able to speak now was because 'Sasuke' was letting him. If the raven wanted to; he could have his body completely paralyzed, or in a coma. Naruto knew that his actions were limited; but he would do everything he could to defy this guy.

"Go ahead Bastard. Cut it out," the blonde pushed. "If I can't say it, you'll_ still_ know I'm thinking it, and you'll _still_ be one."

A bloody knife popped out of Sasuke's back pocket, still dirty from its previous use. The raven pressed it lightly underneath Naruto's chin. The blonde braced himself for some form of pain. He clamped his mouth shut, pulled back his tongue, and squeezed his blue eyes closed.

Nothing. Moments passed by, and still nothing. Naruto slowly opened one lid to see what the hold up was. The vampire suddenly lowered his weapon, and slid it into his back pocket. The cold boy shifted his gaze away from, now, wide blue eyes.

"I'm not going to spill perfectly good blood." He brought his vision back to the blonde, "Not because of some pathetic human's stupid words."

Naruto grinned. Maybe he did have something; this black haired teen needed his blood. That really gave him a new edge; it was pretty damn sharp too. But before the blonde could really saver his newfound sliver of hope, he found himself being slung over Sasuke's shoulder.

He fought in protest, "Let go of me! What are you doing!"

The one holding him replied statically, "I didn't come back here to talk to you. I came to put all of my new property away in its proper place." His paused, "The hunt is over. Now we're back in my domain."

Actually paying attention as he continued to struggle in his position, Naruto cursed. This probably meant that he was going to be taken somewhere worse than a bumpy truck.

The blonde looked past this momentarily, and decided to take advantage of his closeness to his vampire capturer. He opened his mouth wide and bit hard into Sasuke's shoulder, a taste of his own medicine. The teen didn't even flinch at this. Sasuke just pulled his fist forward, and smashed it up onto Naruto's head.

The human was instantly knocked out cold. Hadn't this happened to him before?

Change POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sat up straight in the shot gun of Gaara's car. Her hands were scrunched up in her skirt, and her pink tresses were swept across her face. She was obviously in a very emotional state.

By the looks of it, so was the red head boy at the wheel. Gaara's beautiful eyes were spread to their full potential. He too, couldn't seem to relax in his seat.

They were both in such awkward positions out of one common thing. Excitement. They had just made a big choice together; a life changing choice. The red and pink head were running away from their families and leaving their homes behind. They were going to join Naruto in his new life in Kohana.

The two of them couldn't believe how stupid they had been. Money, School, Family? What did that mean when their best friend or lover was gone? The first hours alone on the apartment couch after Naruto had left had been unbearable. Gaara and Sakura quickly came to the same conclusion. Life was impossible without the blonde.

So they had gathered any thing worth owning, crammed it in the trunk, left little letters for parents to cry over, and just drove. That's where they were now. Driving toward Kohana.

"How much longer?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. She had only asked the question about fifty times already. Every five seconds at least.

"Not much longer. Three minutes tops," the red head replied quickly. He was just as anxious as her, maybe more. "Hopefully we can track him down from the train station."

Sakura smiled with excitement. "It will be easy! All we'll have to do is ask for a loud kid with crazy blond hair and blue eyes," she joked, "They'll probably know exactly where he is."

They were bursting with anticipation as they passed through the Kohana gates; each sign directing them to the train station brought on more swarms of butterflies. Each rotation of the tires brought them closer to him.

There was now just one more turn until they reached their destination. The last corner. As Gaara turned the wheel, Sakura prepared to hop out of the car.

But when the station came into view, she made no move to leave the car. The entire building was surrounded. Filled to the brim with reporters, cops, and security tape. Something had happened there; and for some reason both she and Gaara knew it involved Naruto.

The red head kept his face completely blank as he slowly pulled over on the curb of the street. He tried to give Sakura a reassuring look as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He failed. The rosette just shot him a pathetically fake smile in return.

"Naruto must already be causing trouble here," she offered, trying also, to make the other feel better; and failing just as badly. Gaara didn't force a smile; he just nodded and clicked his door open.

Sakura followed the red head onto the street. They walked quickly along the edges of the sidewalk, towards the station. When they reached it, or the blob of people surrounding it, the two of them looked fearfully at one another. The chaotic aura of the place was absorbed; some thing horrible had defiantly happened here.

"Let's find out what's going on here," The red head finally spoke up.

"Yeah," was all the other said in return, standing by his side for a few seconds before she spotted the closest man in uniform. Sakura dashed forward racing toward the figure. An innocent police man soon found himself being held tightly by his tie by a teenage girl.

Keeping up with his friend, Gaara stood right behind her as she stared the man down. After a couple gasps of air she asked her question.

"Hey you." Sakura pulled the police man closer. "You mind telling me what the hell happened here."

"We'll, umm… apparently an entire group of passengers," he spoke clumsily, then finished, "just disappeared."

Gaara gave Sakura a nudge; her face had gone pale. The Rosette continued her questioning, "What train." Her voice sounded completely different now, "What train were the passengers on."

The man looked at the two teenagers, clearly confused, before answering, "Well, it was number UN10. I'm not sure where it was-"

Sakura suddenly let go of him completely, causing him to come crashing to the ground. She didn't even spare him a glace before focusing her electric eyes on her read head friend. Her pupils were wide with fear.

She didn't even have to speak any words as Gaara pulled a stub out of his blue jeans pocket. After looking at it, he traced his finger over it three more times, before flipping over for Sakura to see.

_Name: Naruto Uzimaki Train#: UN10 Destination: Kohana_

Sakura felt a hand pat her shoulder as she stared blankly into nothing. The Rosette bit her lip harshly. Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto. She was finally going to live with him freely. They were all going to start out fresh together in this new place. She and Garra were going to make him never be sad again. They were going to be happy forever, with each other. But Naruto really was gone this time. He was lost.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay."

The girl looked up to see her friend standing bravely beside her. How? Why?

"Remember that necklace we gave him. Naruto won't give up." Gaara actually turned to her and smiled, "We'll have to do the same. We have to find him."

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading, it means a lot. Plz review. same deal- flames, questions, suggestions, etc.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah. this took forever to write. I'm sorry that it's shorter than the last couple chapters, but believe me when i say i probably couldn't have written more if i tried. My excuse is the 102 degree fever that's making my head explode.**

**enjoy **

* * *

Chapter Five

Naruto opened his heavy lids slowly, each eye lash seeming to weigh a hundred pounds. The world gradually un-blurred, revealing the blonde's surroundings. He did not particularly like what he found.

There were thick, iron bars placed inches in front of his toes. New chains bound the teen's arms and legs against a hard stone wall. And worst of all, right in front of him, looking down indifferently, with only his cage as separation, was Sasuke.

The bastard had beaten him again. Now he was in an even gloomier, darker place. Naruto had been unable to do anything useful; even when he thought he had gained one advantage. He took the only shot he had, and ruined it. How could've he been stupid enough to waste his chance _biting_ a_vampire_? He should have smashed into the raven's skull with his head, or something…

This time the blond was going to catch Sasuke completely off guard though. The vampire hadn't showed any sign of recognizing that he was awake. His blank expression hadn't changed since he had opened his eyes.

Naruto quickly formed the perfect plan. He figured that eventually, the raven would have to check up on him. The moment the teen came within range, he would do what he should have done earlier. Knock him out with his hard head.

The blonde quickly closed his eyes again; so that Sasuke would be fooled into thinking he was still unconscious. The boy's body coursed in excitement as he waited for the perfect time to come.

"Are you tired, dobe," an emotionless voice suddenly shot out, breaking though the silence. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke had noticed all along. He had probably been quietly laughing his ass off, watching his face light up with hope. The raven continued as the blonde's blue orbs flickered onto him, "That's hard to believe considering how much you've been out lately."

Refusing to admit that he had been caught off guard, he immediately retorted, "No. I was just thinking of how it was possible." He paused. "That you are such a bastard."

Sasuke stared coldly as he spoke, "That question won't get you anywhere." He leaned in closer to the blonde captive. "What you _should_ be asking yourself is how it is possible that this complete 'bastard' is standing in front of you as your master."

There was no usual instant comeback except the narrowing of blue eyes. It would take a few moments to find something good to match that. Naruto eventually decided that something was better than nothing. He shouted the next string of insults that popped into his head.

"I don't know who you think you are; but just because you tie someone up doesn't mean you freaking own them!" he continued to spew out words, he couldn't stop himself, "Well, even if you suck out all my blood, or rip me open with that dagger; I won't ever be _your's_! I'll never submit to a vampire," the blond gasped for air, "cuz' I don't give up! This is proof."

Naruto started to move his chin toward the golden string around his neck; except there _was_ no string around his neck. That was when the blonde finally became aware of it. All he had on were his jeans. His shirt and necklace were gone.

"Missing something," Sasuke spoke plainly, bringing blue eyes up into his own. A shimmering chain was now dangling from the raven's fingers.

Change POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For once, Naruto just looked blankly at him. No defiance, no anger, no nothing. Why was that? Had he just randomly broken at the thought of his things being taken from him? The human had held out until now; there had to be a better reason.

The blonde's blank expression changed, and he said a single phrase, "Give it back."

"This." Sasuke motioned toward the object in his hands. He made sure not to show his slight confusion. Had the boy backed down for a simple, little piece of jewelry? What could possibly be good about the thing? The Vampire had just removed it so the blonde's shirt, which was blood stained, could be taken off more easily. No; it had to be something else.

"Yes. That," Naruto confirmed. Sasuke narrowed his red eyes.

"Why," he stated plainly. "What's so important about it." The Raven began to twirl the golden chain, as he stared into almost frantic blue eyes. He waited silently for an answer.

"Just give it back okay," the boy carefully replied. "I'll stop calling you bastard."

Sasuke was annoyed now. He spoke icily this time, "You are in no position to bargain with me." His gaze intensified. "Do what I tell you. Answer the question."

Naruto started to turn his face downward in response. The vampire just glared deeply, waiting for an audible explanation. It took a few moments before the blonde suddenly lifted his head up again. He spoke clearly.

"Its a gift," his blue eyes saddened, "from the only two people that I love."

For some unexplainable reason; Sasuke tensed at the word. _Love_. He felt almost… angry? Sad? His Naruto loved someone else. He _only_ loved someone else. Did he expect the boy to have been all alone or something? More importantly, why did he care if the dobe loved others?

The vampire quickly regained his mental composure. The only reason the blonde's relationships mattered were because he belonged to him. No one else was allowed to affect his property except himself. Naruto would forget about these two people, whoever they were.

"I see," the raven uttered harshly. The captive blonde looked confused at the angrier tone; He had told the guy what he wanted to know. "Love is_worthless_.

You will forget about it. Never think of or mention it again. Completely _erase_ those people from your mind."

The raven swung the chain in his hands back and forth. Naruto followed its glimmer perfectly with his eyes. The human's brow was fixed with worry or anger. It made no difference. Sasuke continued to mess with the thing until the boy gave a response.

"I told you everything; so give it back!" the blonde finally yelled. So his fire _hadn't_ burned out. "And I couldn't forget about Sakura or Gaara even If I tried! You obviously don't have any understanding of feelings!"

Sasuke grimaced. His property needed to learn its place.

"You still don't get it, do you." He spoke coldly. "I'm not _asking _you to do anything. I'm _telling_ you." Naruto tensed a little. It was obvious he was trying to hide the fear, instinctively coursing through his veins. "There are no choices anymore. Refuse to obey on your own, and I'll just force you to," his hard words continued. "It makes no difference to me."

The golden chain circled around in the air a few more times. Then the young vampire gripped it with both hands, bringing it up to his chest. Blue orbs watched as two arms thrust in opposite directions. Sasuke had broken the necklace in half. Three charms came clattering to the ground.

Naruto was completely still for a few seconds; before he let out a blood curdling scream. He fought violently in his bindings. His now hateful eyes were focused directly on the raven; who was staring uncaringly back. The blonde even had hot tears brimming his eyelashes.

"Oops." The vampire stated emotionlessly. He pointed his index finger towards the floor, "I think I broke it." The teen inwardly smirked with satisfaction, as he watched the human struggle furiously. Naruto was breaking at last. Soon he would realize; any feelings for people other than his master only caused pain.

Continuing to just stand there, Sasuke observed the blonde closely. When the boy eventually stopped moving and closed his eyes, he cocked his head knowingly. Of course. His new property had given up; just like all of the others. This one had just been stupider.

Deciding it was time to leave, the raven gave Naruto one last glance. He shook his glossy hair as he peeked through the metal bars. Maybe he would come back to visit later today. The young vampire turned his heel to face the exit. While walking though the tall archway, a large crashing sound erupted from behind him.

Sasuke swiftly spun around. For an instant he stood, completely shocked. There, positioned right in front of him was, Naruto. The boy had ripped off his shackles; they were now strung out along the floor. It was impossible. No human could manage that.

Then the raven noticed it. The boy, his crystal blue eyes; they were now gleaming an ominous red. Sasuke thought back to how the boy had woken up so easily from the poison gas. Could it be that this human was separated from the rest of his race? By something other than his incredible stupidity?

Only a prison of iron poles separated the new Naruto from the surprised vampire. Sasuke knew he would have to act fast. It would be troublesome if the kid also broke his perfectly good cage.

The raven moved in front of the blonde in a flash. He smoothly slipped his knife out of his back pocket; planning just to wound the teen; immobilize him. Right as he began to swing for a tendon, the blonde started to shake his head violently.

"No, no! stop it!" the boy muttered. He pressed his palms up against his ears. "Don't do it! Go away!" His eyes were shut tightly.

This was getting interesting. Were the blue and red eyed Narutos two different personalities? Sasuke stared, watching unthreatened as the strong crimson aura was pushed back. He would have to do something about that thing. The vampire would ask Itachi to deal with it later.

Red carefully faded into purple, and then stopped at aqua. Now that the blonde was in this state, the raven decided that there was no chance of him escaping from his prison. Still, he didn't want the boy to move his limbs around freely. Sasuke left the teen to stand there awkwardly; on his way to call someone to re-attach him to the wall.

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara suddenly felt a wave jolt through him. He was leaning his head against the headrest in his car. Sakura was sleeping, curled up in the back seat. The red head was a little envious, never having even closed his eyes; he was an insomniac.

The teen shuddered as the sensation came over him. After a moment of realization, he unexpectantly smiled. He had experienced this feeling before. He knew exactly what it was.

Naruto had unleashed his demon. Now Gaara could just track him down, with Shukaku, his own beast. The boy exclaimed inwardly before his hopes quickly shot down again. Something terrible must have happened for the blonde to lose control like that.

The red head decided to begin driving in the right direction without waking up his pink haired companion. He would explain things to her when she awoke.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading my story! It means a lot, really. Make me even happier by leaving a review. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I have a lot of excuses, but that's not really important. **

**I know I always say this, but this chapter was really hard to write, the first half at least. It was really hard to portray Sasuke the way I wanted to; I'm not sure if it matches up with the other chapters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"Itachi," Sasuke called loudly. He was standing against the wall outside his brother's chambers. He hated coming here to ask for help; it was probably one of the most annoying experiences to go through. This time though, it might be worth it. Besides, there was no one else who the young vampire could go to.

After a few moments, the raven could hear distinguishing footsteps coming from the other side of the wall. They were obviously that loud on purpose; his older sibling could be completely unnoticeable if he tried. Itachi really was too kind.

"Little brother. What brings you here?" a voice shot out from behind him; right on queue. Sasuke flashed around to face his sibling, making his hair dance in the newly created air current. Their eyes met; two sets of bloody crimson.

After their traditional staring contest, the raven eventually forced himself to respond, "I actually live here. I'm free to wander where ever I choose." He made sure to speak with his firmest tone before Itachi could start with his stupid, mocking wasted sense of humor. "Anyway; I actually have a question for you." He kept his cold demeanor throughout the phrases.

Itachi gave an inquiring look. Sasuke quickly shot a killer glare. This was hard enough for him; and the older boy obviously understood that. The raven's expression just clarified his intentions. 'Don't say anything I don't _need_ to hear. Just get it over with'. Hopefully the other got the message.

"What do you need?" was all Itachi asked. Sasuke's face became even more serious than normal, he thought back to the earlier incident.

"One of my slaves, Naruto; There's something…. wrong with him," he slowly explained. "I think he might have another thing, or parasite, inside his mind." The raven looked up into red orbs, identical to his own. He had picked his words carefully.

"Did something happen?" The older vampire was definitely interested in this.

Sasuke held back a smirk when he answered, "Yes. You could say that."

"What happened with this human; tell me exactly."

The raven thought back to the blonde boy in his cage. He remembered the almost possessed form Naruto was in when the chains were clattering at his feet. That was a good question. What had happened, exactly? Wasn't that what he had come to his brother to find out? Just the facts would have to suffice for an answer.

"The boy; he broke through all the solid steel chains I placed on him." Sasuke started, "His eyes changed from blue to red. Crimson energy was orbiting around him. It was like there was a completely different thing in front of me." The raven followed by making eye contact with his brother; to see if he had anything yet. Itachi's distant gaze told him that he was thinking deeply. That meant there was something to think about.

The young vampire waited for his sibling to tell him what he wanted to know. He leaned farther in against the hard wall; a blank expression portraying nothing.

"Sasuke," Itachi began to speak, and the raven focused all his attention on him. "You have to finish off this 'Naruto' quickly. He could be very dangerous to us."

The raven registered these words slowly. That wasn't normal for him; he was always sharp. 'Finish off'. Itachi meant 'feed on'. Feed on Naruto. He needed to feed on Naruto soon. It was such a simple phrase.

But as soon as he understood, he was instantly against it. Something inside him screamed at the idea. Sucking his new slave's blood out; that meant killing him. Sasuke had killed a thousand times like that before. He would continue to forever. There was no reason should he care if this stupid human became another victim of his fangs. Somehow he did.

He was the one who captured the kid, and made him his, for that very reason, in the first place. It wasn't like it was unexpected; it would happen sooner or later. Then Sasuke realized; it _was_ unexpected.

The moment he saw Naruto throw himself in front of that woman, the second he looked into his fearless eyes, the instant the blonde's fist smashed into his cheek; he had forgotten all about ending his life. Sasuke had spent hours thinking about Naruto, but not once had he thought about his death. What was wrong with him?

Naruto was a human. There was something about him somewhat threatening. Taking the nourishment he had to offer and killing him was the intelligent thing to do. The obvious thing to do; and the young vampire knew that. For the first time though, he didn't feel like being intelligent. It almost scared him.

The raven was too confused by his prisoner to end him yet. The blonde was so different from anything, anyone, every thing. He was causing so many weird things inside of Sasuke. Things he just couldn't understand. He was becoming obsessed with Naruto.

When he spoke with the blonde, he actually paid attention. The Uchiha even bothered talking in the first place. He liked listening to his irrational yelling; his pointless defiance. Sasuke liked that Naruto was his. He owned him.

"I won't be finished with him anytime soon."

Change POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was breathing heavily. He was standing motionlessly in his cell; no chains holding him down. Maybe the blonde would have taken advantage of his new freedoms, if he wasn't focused on the task of calming himself down. He figured he probably wouldn't have been able to get through the bars anyway.

Right now he needed to make sure Kyuubi was completely suppressed. He had been so careless! Naruto couldn't believe he'd let his anger get the best of him. He had lost control of the fox. It had only been for a minute; still, who knows what could have happened during that time.

But it was all that bastard's fault. He broke the one thing Naruto had to remember Sakura and Gaara by. That necklace was the one thing pushing him to have hope; to 'never give up'. Sasuke had just stolen it, and ripped it apart; right in front of his little pleading eyes.

The blonde still wasn't exactly sure why the bloodsucker had done it. Was it against vampire custom to wear jewelry or something? No, that wasn't it; he was angry at him for having it. Well, Naruto couldn't make any sense out of that, but he decided it didn't matter. The bastard still broke it. His treasure was still gone.

If Sasuke did it to weaken him, it had worked. The blonde didn't plan on letting him know that, though. Showing how it had hurt him might lead the vampire to breaking more; other things that mattered to him. There were only two left.

As Naruto stood behind his bars, thinking deeply, he suddenly noticed a rustle coming from the room's entrance. Great; it was bastard. He was back again. The teen took a breath, preparing to play his 'you didn't hurt me at all' game.

But when he looked up, the raven haired vampire was not standing before him. Instead, it was a girl. She had purple-ish black, short hair with glowing pale skin and pastel eyes like bottomless pools. The girl was wearing a light purple dress trimmed and edged in black and white. She was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever laid eyes on. That wasn't what Naruto was paying attention to, though. Dangling neatly from her hands was a thick wrap of chains.

When she stepped closer he spoke out, "You better not be planning on touching me with those," he pointed at the coil. "If you are, you should walk away right now. Don't waste your time."

The girl actually shook a little at his words. She halted, standing in the middle of the stone floor and fiddling with her fingers. Naruto almost felt bad for a second. It was like he'd just scared an innocent puppy.

Her lips started moving; it took a while for them to make a sound, "Umm…uhh…I…you…" She stopped there and began making her way toward his cell again. It looked as if she was forcing herself with every step. Her eyes were stuck on her feet, not daring to look up.

Naruto quickly reminded himself that this was not an innocent puppy. The girl was another bloodthirsty murderer, who was about to bind him to a wall. It was probably all a trick, set up by the bastard himself, to get him to comply. Well, he wasn't buying it.

"Are you deaf? Seriously, I'm not putting those things on! Get away from me!" he let himself speak a little less harshly this time. Just because it's a girl, the blonde told himself.

"I-I'm sor-ry," she stuttered out. Naruto's face became blank.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, b-but I-I have to-or," she continued, mumbling out before cutting herself off. Her hand was placed on one of the thick metal bars. The blonde just stared at the shy vampire's motions.

"Or what?" he finally asked.

The girl half-looked at him and answered quietly, "O-or Sasuke sa-"

"Or Sasuke what?" Naruto cut her off. "He's just a bastard; he can't do anything to you. Just 'cuz he's a complete bitch doesn't mean you have to be; you can't let people push you around like that!" There it was; He'd done it again. The blonde just couldn't be mean to some people.

The girl met his eyes with an awestruck gaze. She had stopped shaking.

"Thank you"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling, "You're a lot different from Sasuke, you know. I think I might actually kind of like you," he reached out of his prison to tap his hand sweetly on her shoulder; the blonde ignored her obvious blush. "Well, I mean I like you if you put those chains away," he finished.

The girl dropped the ugly metal pieces to the ground.

"Hinata," a cold force errupted from behind them, "Don't look now, but It seems as though you've just _accidentally_ dropped something."

Shit. Naruto knew that voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yeah, I guess I just felt like sticking Hinata in. Before anyone asks; No, there won't be any romance between her and Naruto. Please tell me what you think.** **I want what every author dreams of; reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yeah. I haven't been writing, and I'm really sorry; I'm a really busy person. Anyway I apologize if there was anyone who'd been desperately waiting for this chapter. If anyone was waiting for it. Maybe I'm just flattering myself with the idea that someone might actually like my story that much...**

**Anyway, this chapter hopefully has some nice surprises in it for you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sasuke was standing by the entrance of the room, with cold lips and a heated glare. The bastard was pissed. It was a scary thing to witness, Naruto was almost glad to be behind bars.

The girl, Hinata, was shaking again; this time uncontrollably. The raven was staring directly into her eyes. She wasn't moving at all though; just standing there frozen. For a while the room was dead.

Suddenly, Sasuke began to step towards them. He walked slowly, but eventually he stood in front of the cage. Once he was just inches away, the bastard lifted his arm into the air. Naruto inwardly cringed; he was going to hit him- really hard. The blonde forcefully fixed his face into a brave expression, ready for a blow.

But when the bastard's fist came down, it didn't land on him.

Hinata let out a squeak of pain as her body fell to the floor. Sasuke ended his long silence.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing!" he silently yelled at the form crumpled at his feet. The dark haired girl gave no response, just a whimper as she began to pick herself up. Soon she was standing again, with her head bowed. There was a deep mark on her cheek.

Naruto felt his fear rapidly disappear. It was being replaced by new, cold hard anger. Why had the bastard hit the girl? All she had done was not chain him down, it's not like she'd let him go or anything; just made him a little more comfortable. He had tricked her into doing it in the first place.

Not being able, nor wanting to contain himself, the blonde spat out loudly, "What the hell do _you_ think _you're_ doing! What'd this girl ever do to you!" he gasped, "First that pregnant lady, and now this. Do you seriously not have _any_ morals?!"

The young vampire's red eyes immediately focused directly on the blonde. The now standing Hinata lifted her head up, a shocked expression on her face. Sasuke glared at him, digging deep into his crystal irises.

"_I_ can do whatever the hell I want to her." He spoke in a low hiss.

"You_ bastard_." Naruto replied with a voice of ice. "Capturing me, killing another species, breaking my necklace; those were all low. But hitting your own kind, and a girl? That's just _sick_."

Sasuke's face was controlled and cold; He didn't reply to the insult. The raven stopped looking at him. he turned away from Naruto. Now he was facing the still quivering girl beside him, focusing all his attention on Hinata. He lifted his hand up to her jaw, and slowly lifted her chin up.

Then he whispered roughly in her ear.

"Don't touch him. Don't look at him. Don't speak to him. He's _mine_."

With that he turned and left. Hinata followed him out, not even giving Naruto a seconds glance. He was really confused now. Had the bastard just let something go? Had he just taken an insult? No way…

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata didn't understand it. What had happened in that room in the dungeons? She had directly disobeyed Sasuke Sama; she had even started to break the laws. Sasuke knew all this; so why was she still standing, with only a red mark on her cheek? Why was he going easy on her? It certainly didn't look like he was intending to at first.

Could it have been the kind blonde's words? That would mean that Sasuke cared about what the boy thought of him. Nothing like that had ever happened before. The Uchiha had never cared for anyone's opinion of him; let alone a slave's.

But that was the only explanation she could think of. Sasuke had spared her, so that he wouldn't lose too much face in those sparkling blue eyes. Hinata was sad for a second as she remembered what she had been told. She'd never be able to look into those wonderful eyes again. Sasuke was being very protective.

But those blue eyes had saved her live.

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was slumped against the stone wall in his cage. He'd been thinking for a long time now, given that was the only thing he could really do in his bare cell. It was a good thing the blonde had such random thoughts, or else he probably would have died of boredom already.

The recent event with the girl and the bastard had also left him with a lot to ponder on about. The teen was also relieved to see that in the heat of those moments, and in the sudden goodbye, they had forgotten all about the chains. So now he was just in a cage; instead of _chained to wall_ in a cage. Naruto kept telling himself that there was a _huge_ difference.

It was starting to get really hard; all of his thinking. His mind kept on going back to the same thing. It wasn't even the one's he loved; no, he couldn't focus on Sakura or Gaara for more than a few moments. It wasn't his escape either, that always made him feel hopeless. It was that bastard.

He was just so god damn cocky, and arrogant, and mean, and cold. Sasuke made him want to rip all of his hair out, or just plain scream his lungs out. How could a person be so heartless? Then again, the bastard wasn't a person. He was a blood sucker; something that lived off killing humans. Some one like that could never be seen as a good person in his eyes anyway. The bastardness definitely gave Sasuke negative points though.

The blonde started to twiddle his thumbs, kind of like that Hinata girl was always doing. Even with all the things to think about, it was still insanely boring in the room. At least when the bastard was here, there was a little bit of excitement. That was _one_ plus in the bloodsucker's personality.

Light foot steps snapped the teen out of his thoughts. Some one was coming; again. Well he had just been complaining about being bored. Now he was getting what he was asking for. Goddamn Sasuke; couldn't leave him alone.

At first, the approaching figure seemed to be his capturer. But when he was standing right in front of him, it was clear that this was not him. Not unless the bastard had just taken some steroids, and drawn weird line-y thingies underneath his eyes. The person did look almost exactly like him though. It was kind of creepy.

"So. You must be Naruto," the figure broke the awkward silence. The blonde was caught a little off guard. Why the hell did this guy know his name?

"Who are you?" Naruto eventually asked, a little shaken. The man, or old teenager, standing before him acted like he hadn't even heard him speak. He was just staring him down; almost like he was one of those wiggly things underneath a microscope. It was unnerving.

Finally he looked up at him and answered, "I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." Ah, so that was it. That's why they looked so freakishly similar. Naruto wasn't really satisfied with knowing just that though.

"Why are you here? It would be nice if you guys would just let me sit here in peace," the blonde spoke with an annoyed tone. "I mean, I'd rather you just kill me already if your going to constantly torture me with your presence."

'Other bastard' suddenly smirked, like there was an inside joke that only he got. "That's exactly what I told him we should do." Naruto didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi stared at him, Then answered, "What I said. I told Sasuke we needed to kill you, but for some reason, he protested." He paused, "For some reason, he saved your life."

Blue eyes suddenly widened. The blonde tried to grasp the words. The bastard had saved him. He was still alive because of Sasuke. That just didn't make any sense. It made his head hurt.

Before; the vampire had broken his necklace, yelled at him, and threatened him. Sasuke had shown him, first hand, that he had no qualms about killing. He hadn't shown that women or that man any compassion. So why would he ever save him? Could it be that-

"I'm thinking the exact same thing you are. Why would my brother spare _you_? What makes you different from all the rest?" Itachi said, reading Naruto's mind. The blonde snapped out of his shocked state, looking back at the other bastard; whom he'd almost completely forgotten was there.

What about him made him different from everyone else? Oh right, _that_. His demon; that must be it. When Sasuke saw its power, he must have figured out a use for it. Naruto answered softly, "I don't know. It's probably for the thing inside of me."

"No," Itachi answered coldly, "That would be the _reason_ we were going to kill you."

The blonde was deadly confused again; he stuttered out, "Then… why else would he…"

"Again, that's what I came here to find out," Itachi paused, "I think I'm finished here though." The older vampire started to make his way to the exit. As he was halfway disappeared though the archway, he waved his hand. "Goodbye. Naruto."

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara drove slowly down the empty road. No other cars were around; it was completely deserted. Big, gray building lined the streets, but there were no people in sight. Not one soul. It was unnerving; that Naruto was somewhere, in a place like this.

He and Sakura had been following remaining sense of the blonde's previously unleashed demon for days now. They were led much farther away than they had ever expected. The roads they traveled weren't even on the maps.

Finally though, they had come to the end of their chase. Naruto was here. Maybe it wasn't known exactly _where_; but he was there, within reach. And that was enough for them.

Because they knew that they wouldn't give up. They'd search this place until Naruto was back in their arms again. Eventually that would be the out come; all of them, happily together.

Now, the rosette and the redhead unbuckled their seat belts as the car pulled up to the side of the street. The doors were thrown open, and the two determined figures grasped each other's hands as they climbed out. Nods were exchanged before heading off in separate directions.

They would find him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I decided not to write in Sasuke's POV this time; I wanted everyone to understand how completely clueless Naruto is. Dont worry though, next chapter I will write in his POV a little for sure!**

**I hope you liked it. Please review. Give me some feed back. criticism welcome.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yeah. a lot happens in this chapter, I hope its not too much. Just so many ideas. Anyways I updated faster than I normally do, so if this chapter just ruined the whole story, I still have that.  
**

**Enjoy. Hopefully.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sasuke walked coolly around the empty grounds. His kind rarely ventured outside the walls of their houses. Actually, they pretty much never did; and that was precisely why he was out there. It was a place where he could be completely alone; a place where no one would ever bother him.

The raven had been escaping here his whole life; whenever others annoyed him too much, which was quite often. But right now he wasn't trying to runaway from anything. He was thinking.

In the past few hours, he had done some things that were so completely out of his character that he wouldn't have dreamed of doing them before. It was like a whole new part of him had just come to the surface while the old pieces of the former self were still trying cling on. The raven didn't understand what he was going to do, or even why he was even bothering to ponder these thoughts. One half of him was telling him he was insane, and at the same time, the other was cheering him on. Sasuke was dying of confusion. And it was all over one pathetic human.

He began to kick the gravel in his frustration. But it wasn't the frustration over his feelings for Naruto anymore. No, he was certain of those now. The raven had accepted them. It was concrete, set in stone. He was attached to the blond.

What _were_ getting at him were all the problems that came up with that fact. The list was long: Naruto was a human, he was a vampire, Naruto had blood, he fed on blood, Naruto was surrounded by other blood thirsty creatures, he couldn't keep Naruto alive in this place forever, he was expected to kill the blonde, Itachi would eventually become suspicious. It went on, including the fact that the raven didn't know what to do with his feelings. But none of those were the main problem, no; that would be the part about Naruto hating his guts.

Sasuke had been so stupid before. He had given the blonde a million reasons to hate him. He'd didn't believe he'd ever be able to turn anything around; especially considering the fact that to keep Naruto there, the raven had to bind him in chains. It was likely to be the most accurate definition of a one-sided relationship.

That damned blond.

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura panted as she stopped in the middle of yet another empty street. She'd figured it would be best to scope out the alleys and roads for any helpful people, or clues, before checking out the buildings. So far there hadn't been any others, there were barley any signs of life; just a few tire marks. Whoever kidnapped Naruto was doing a damn good job of covering their tracks.

The girl quickly pushed all the complaints out of her head, and forced herself to continue down the road. She clutched her stomach as she walked; the painful cramp that had formed there wasn't going to stop her. Sakura would keep this up until she found him. Those kidnappers _were_ going to pay later for all her troubles, though.

Around the corner was a narrow alley. The pink haired girl felt a weird chill rush though her spine as she came upon it. Looking down the dark space, she found it to be even creepier than the rest of the empty streets. Her body felt like it was rejecting her movements completely when Sakura made her way towards the entrance of the alley.

Though slightly scared, she began to slowly step down the narrow path. This was definitely suspicious enough to be worth checking out. The girl almost had a feeling that something would be here.

After walking for a while, Sakura came to a halt. There was a stone wall in front of her. The alley didn't continue, it had come to a dead end. So much for finding something. Well, at least she could get out of this creepy place. The girl let out a sigh, and turned toward the entrance to make her exit.

But standing right there, blocking her way out, was a boy. About her age, he had white hair with yellow eyes staring right at her; an odd smirk played on his lips. Sakura wondered how long this guy had been behind her.

"Hello," she spoke out. Though he did look a little sketchy; there was no harm in asking him a few questions. Who knew, he might know where Naruto was. "I'm looking for a teen about my age, yellow hair"-

The stranger suddenly began to pace steadily towards her. Sakura was able to see his face more clearly. Now she could see the unmistakable huger dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but whatever it is you want- you're not getting it from me," she stated, and tried to make her way around the figure. But as she came forward, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her body. A hand cupped over her now screaming mouth.

He brought his lips up to whisper directly in her ear, "Actually, I think I _will_ be 'getting it' from you, If you don't mind." Sakura struggled more fiercely in his arms. She refused to let this guy take advantage of her. Then he spoke again, "Oh no; I think you have the wrong idea of what I want. I couldn't care _less_ about your body; though you are pretty," she could sense the wild grin appear on his face, "No pinky; what I'm after is your _blood_."

Her blood? Sakura could've laughed at that if she'd heard it in any other situation. But the way this person had just said it; he'd sounded completely serious, and that scared her. Because it instinctively dawned on her that this boy would kill her. She might die in these cold arms.

The fear engulfed her. Sakura stopped trying to scream. Icy breath kissed her bare neck. She was too scared to move; to think. Was he going to really kill her? But the rosette was beyond hope. Yes, this was the last thing she'd see; sharp teeth cascading down on her. Teeth? Ah of course, she must have been destined to be bitten to death by a crazy teenager. Or maybe he was some sort of cannibal? She closed her eyes, so she could picture her blonde prince in her last moment.

Except it wasn't.

The cold arms were ripped off her shaking body. Sakura regained her own movement. Her green eyes flew open, her breath was ragged. She had been saved. Standing before her was her savoir.

A boy with raven hair and pale skin with deep red eyes; The most beautiful boy she had ever seen. All Sakura could do was gape at him. His attention was elsewhere though.

"Suigetsu. Leave now. Before I kill you." He said to her almost killer, she was sure. The raven haired boy spoke in the deadliest tone she'd ever heard. Her 'killer' ran off within seconds. She stood alone with this sickly beautiful teen who had just saved her life; in a dark and murderous alley.

"T-thank you," Sakura stuttered out, she was still in shock over the past events. Now his head turned to face her, his red eyes focused intensely on the rosette. He was just standing there looking at her, and all Sakura could do was shake violently under his crimson eyes. It was too much. The pink haired girl collapsed.

But strong arms caught her unconscious form. She didn't touch the ground.

A whisper was barley spoken in the alleyway.

"I just saved a human. Are you proud of me Naruto?"

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke carried the pink haired human through the empty streets. He still hadn't come up with any good explanations for why she ever would have wandered here. The place was out of the way of everything; no one would ever happen upon this land by accident. This girl had meant to come here.

Forgetting his thoughts, the raven realized that he was now standing at the doorway to his estate. He easily opened the door one handedly, and stepped inside with the human in his arms. Sasuke began to make his way towards the prison. The one where Naruto was kept.

Really, the raven wasn't sure why he was going to show this girl to the blonde. He knew he hated other people being around him; Hinata was proof of that. But for some reason, he felt like the pink haired girl could prove to Naruto that he'd changed. That he wasn't that cold hearted. Of course, that was wishful thinking.

But Sasuke had other plans too, for this girl and Naruto- much more important ones. For now though, he was just going to tell someone to place her in the prison for him. The raven was kind of tired himself. This girl seemed to be getting heavier.

Change POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The blonde was bored out of his mind. He'd been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Of course, he'd also been thinking about the bastard. Saving his life. We'll if Sasuke didn't want to eat him, then why didn't he just let him go! Maybe, he was just keeping the blonde for last. But somehow he knew there was more than that.

Suddenly he noticed the clanging sound of his cell being opened. Naruto brought his eyes down from the ceiling to see what was going on. Someone had entered his room. Another vampire, of course; but the bloodsucker was carrying something. A person?

His eyes glued on to what was happening before him. The blonde watched in a trance like state as the motionless form was placed next to him and the door was locked. For a few seconds he just stared at the thing. Just wisps of pink fluff.

Then his eyes widened. Pink fluff.

"Sakura. Not you too."

* * *

**Yeah, so I'm really nervous about this. Please tell me what you think, because I'm really not sure about it. Contemplating rewriting this chapter, so I really need to know what you think about it; like if it fits and stuff.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
